The Summoning Of Time
by FangirlKing148
Summary: Harry resurrects his teenage parents and must then suffer the consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Harry? This is bad. You could cause yourself to cease existing." Hermione told him.

"Hermione, I've spent years researching time travel. There's one account, a young man's journal. He travels to the future and meets his daughter. But his daughters father never went to the future at all. There were two of him, his daughter was fine even though he never went home. This spell I used it's like… it's like it duplicates them. It's completely safe." Harry assured.

"Harry if you tell them the future, it could change everything." Hermione argued.

"It won't. Trust me." Harry sighed.

"Either of you planning on telling us what's going on?" The 16 year old Sirius questioned.

"Right, Um this is Hermione Granger and I'm Harry Potter. You're in the future. Where most of you are dead. Lily, you and James were killed by Voldemort himself when I was 16 months old. Sirius you fell through the veil of death a month ago." Harry explained.

"But that doesn't make any sense why would…" Lily started only to have her mouth covered by James hand.

"Harry? If Lily and I are dead? Who raised you?" James asked.

"Aunt Petunia and her Husband Vernon Dursley. Lily's sister." Harry answered confused by his father's actions.

"So you were raised by muggles that hate magic and let me guess Dumbledore sent Hagrid to introduce you to this world?" James asked.

"Yeah, what does it matter?" Harry questioned.

"Harry, we'll tell you later. How bout for now you just tell us everything that's happened in the last… however long it's been." James smiled.

"Well, when Voldemort came to kill you, he tied to kill me too. But because of my mother's sacrifice the curse rebounded. He died, sort of, for 13 years there was peace. But he came back a year ago, the ministry has only just acknowledged it. There's a prophecy about me and Voldemort, I'm suppose to have the power to kill him. One of us will kill the other." Harry explained. Then he continued to explain everything that had happened over the school years.

"Harry, we're not… we're not on Dumbledore's side." Sirius told him slowly. "You need to understand, Dumbledore hasn't been giving you all the information you need. He's been controlling you, by controlling what you know."

"What do you mean?" Harry questioned.

"Well first off there aren't nearly as many half-bloods as you seem to think there is. At least there wasn't in our time, and there probably isn't here either. People lie about that kind of thing when they don't want to be put with either extreme. Second there's probably only about 10 muggleborns in all 1000 students that attend Hogwarts and your friend Hermione isn't one of them." James said.

"What! Of course I am. My parents are dentists." Hermione objected.

"Well, yeah your parents are muggles and you were muggle raised. But category wise you're a reincarnated. It means some witch from the past did a spell to reincarnate themselves. They are like a past life to you and you inherit their abilities, their magical core, and their lineage. I'm one too. Ones born a few times every decade." Peter explained.

"How can you tell?" Hermione asked.

"Your magic, we can see it in your veins. It's pure, it a certain color that means rebirth. It's beautiful. Purebloods can see it, though you can turn it off so it doesn't get distracting. Some purebloods turn it off permanently and ignore it and what it means. That's what makes them blood traitors. That's how the mudblood thing started too. Looking at a muggle-borns blood, or the magic that flows through it, it's… well…" James said.

"Disgusting?" Sirius finished. "Gross, muddy, kind of like looking at crap."

"You could both see it if you want, most muggle raised kids subconsciously turn it off because it makes them uncomfortable and instead of training themselves to keep it off they just do so out of habit." Remus commented.

"But blood purity isn't really what the war's about, that's just what Dumbledore tells everyone. It's about culture. The muggle-borns and muggle raised kids forget that it's a different world they've stepped into, not all the same rules apply. And sometimes they succeed and over years it ruins us." Lily explained.

"We're both muggle raised, you're gonna have to be more specific." Harry said.

"Like house elves, how do you feel about them?" Lily asked.

"It's slavery!" Hermione is quick to answer.

"Hermione, did you know that free house elves die within 2 years if not much shorter. They cannot survive without the connection they have with a wizard family. And even if they could they are not human they are not the same as us, their sole purpose in life is to serve. It's it right of us to take that from them, their reason of living." Lily asked.

"I…" Hermione was speechless.

"And werewolves, they used to be a respected part of our community. They didn't bite magical children, just a few muggle ones, to make a pack. And once they had a pack, they didn't hurt anyone. They were happy, and we were happy. But the muggles were scared of them, and the muggle raised kids forced their fear into the magical community. Forced laws, to stop them from having families, homes, jobs, any possession of any kind. We don't treat them like they have a right to be alive. That fear affected their animal instinct, they attack and hurt and they can't stop. Just because muggle raised kids couldn't take the time to understand our world." Peter said.

"We will." Harry promised. "Teach us, help us understand. And we can help everyone else."

"We're not going to be able to go back are we?" James asked. "Like that guy from the story you read. We're stuck here."

"I'm sorry." Harry bowed his head.

"We have to tell Voldemort, that we are here. We have to find out what really happened. Voldemort wouldn't come after us just because of that prophecy. Something else was going on." Lily said.

"She's right, and you should come with us." Sirius told them. "Make peace. We may not be your parents or godparents. But we don't want you dead. At the very least you could be a friend."

Harry sighed but nodded. "I'm not taking his mark. Even if I do end up joining his side. I'm not getting a mark that everyone recognizes that will easily identify me as the enemy."

They appearated to a big office room. Voldemort was there reading something. He sighed and put his book down. He looked at them for a second before cocking his head to the side in confusion. "My favorite followers, before they died or turned against me. How is this possible?" He asked.

"It was me," Harry admitted. "I did a time travel spell. They're here permanently now, they can't go back." He bit his lip and looked away from those red eyes.

"Well, I can't say I'm upset about it, though you have every right to be if you want. I could sure use you here. And I have… missed you." Voldemort sighed.

"What happened? To James and I, I mean. Harry said you came after us because of a prophecy. That's what Dumbledore told him. What really happened?" Lily asked.

"I didn't want Harry, Dumbledore did. Unlike what he is telling people the prophecy is not about Harry and I at all. It's about Harry and a boy named Neville Longbottom. I don't know the specific words, but the two boys will have an incredible ability, something that could topple army's. He set it up so both boys would be orphans raised sheltered and easy to control. He destroyed Peter's mind, used him to trick me. I didn't know what I was doing until my own curse hit me. Peter found me again ruined my own mind for a year, I was mad when I returned to a body. By the time I snapped out of it, the damage was done. I was trying to get that prophecy to help you, Harry. But everything just keeps going wrong. Dumbledore is always there to screw it up." Voldemort explained.

"What can we do?" Sirius asked.

"Get in Hogwarts, I need someone watching Dumbledore. Make him believe you're on his side again. Secure everything at Hogwarts without him noticing. We need as many people on our side as possible, even if they're not willing to fight for it. We're also missing Regulus and Petunia. Petunia is as lost as the dead, I'm afraid. But I don't know about Regulus, he was tasked with protecting Harry then went off grid. Two of you will have that same task. One for Harry and one for the Neville boy. Peter I want you to work on a way of curing madness caused by the cruciatus curse. Remus, I want you to help this young lady here with her past life. Help her find her unfinished business." Voldemort ordered. "Harry, and I believe, Miss Granger? You are not my followers, nor have you sworn loyalty. So I can not give you an order. But I will ask of you to keep this secret."

"I would like to swear loyalty." Harry whispered.

"Harry!" Hermione protested.

"Hermione, what if this is the reason why people can't stop hating me. They never need much encouragement. It's because I'm fighting to destroy what they believe in, the way they think. And I've realised something they've been refusing to say out loud." Harry said. He turned to Lily. "Voldemort is your father, isn't he?"

Lily nodded, biting her lip. "Harry, you don't have to."

Harry smiled at her, then turned back to Voldemort. "I don't know how to do this. I'm not getting the mark, it's too obvious. But if you have something else."

"I wouldn't have marked you anyway. Just kneel down in front of me with your head down. Then give me your right arm and say, I swear upon my life, I will follow you and only you. You have my loyalty. Then if you do not mind I will give you a different mark, on your right arm, something easier to explain." Voldemort told him.

Harry gulped and knelt down. He gave his right arm up. "I swear upon my life. I will follow you and only you. You have my loyalty." Then he looked up into Voldemort's eyes and nodded. Voldemort put his wand to his arm and whispered a spell Harry could not hear. Harry continued to look into his red eyes.

Voldemort pulled him into a standing position and dropped his arm. He hugged him softly for just a second before releasing him. Harry looked down at his arm. Written there were the words, I solemnly swear that I am up to no good. Written above a black paw print.

"In honor of your fallen godfather." Voldemort explained.

"Harry, I trust your judgement. Though I won't be getting a tattoo at all, I'm afraid I'll upset my past life." Hermione said coming to kneel in front of the man just as Harry had done.

"Peter was the same. It is fine." Voldemort smiled kindly.

"I swear upon my life. I will follow you and only you. You have my loyalty." Hermione vowed. Then with Voldemort's nod, she stood up and returned to her spot.

"Harry, I task you with the job of finding that ability. If you have it, you have a right to it. Even if you do not wish to use it. I would also like you to come back at some point over the summer. I want to see if I can do something about our connection. It seems more harmful, than helpful to me." Voldemort informed him.

"You said earlier, something about losing Petunia…" Voldemort nodded confused. "She's your daughter too, right? And she's a witch, but something happened to her. She has new memories, she believes that she is a muggle. Am I right?"

"Yes," Voldemort answered.

Harry turned to Lily, "And you're not surprised, which means it's already happened in your time. If you can tell me the exact day, I can do the same I did for you. You could have your sister back."

"October 31, 1976." Lily whispered.

"Okay, any chance any of you have Basilisk blood on you?" Harry asked.

"I have some," Voldemort said walking over to the bookshelf and grabbing a vial. He handed it to Harry. "Will this be enough?"

"For one person, yes, just barely. I'm also gonna need Phoenix tears, any chance you've got any of that lying around?" Harry asked. Voldemort shook his head. "Well it's a good thing I have some left. Someone should be ready with a blanket."

Harry pulled out a very small vial from his pocket. It had a clear liquid inside. He held one vial in each hand. He started the spell in a murmur, his words could not be heard. He closed his eyes and crushed the vial of basilisk blood in his hand. The blood, mixed with his own started dripping to the flour. He continued to murmur the spell. He continued until all of it had dripped out of his hand. The he tipped the vial with the phoenix tears and let it spill out as well. He stepped back and fell silent. It looked like Petunia grew out of the ground, like the flower she was named after.

She collapsed to ground, Hermione was quickly there with the blanket to cover her naked body. "Lily?" Petunia asked her voice weak.

"I'm here, Sister." Lily promised hugging her.

"But… how did I get here? I was in muggle London, there was this man. He knew, he knew about me. How could he have known?" Petunia questioned with a sob.

"We're in the future, that man did horrible things to you. My future son, he saved you. But we're both stuck here now. In the future I mean, we can't go back." Lily explained.

"Miss Granger," Voldemort said. "I want you to help Petunia adjust."

Hermione nodded, and helped Petunia stand while keeping the blanket covering everything. "How are we supposed to get them into Hogwarts, sir. They won't have any records." Hermione asked.

"Ms McGonagall may not like me, but she loves James and Harry. If you explain to her, I'm sure she will help you." There was a knock on the door. "You must go now."

They appearated back to Hermione's house.

"I don't understand. McGonagall is Dumbledore's right hand… everything?" Harry muttered when they were all sat down. Hermione had gotten Petunia a robe to wear.

"Yeah, she's complicated." James shrugged. Sirius gave him a look. "Oh, right. You don't know. Minnie, well… she's my sister."

"Why didn't anyone tell me this?" Harry questioned shocked.

"Because most people don't know, it's all very hush hush. Technically she's only my half sister. Dad, he was still in school. She was the only living descendant of Rowena Ravenclaw. They were very young, it would have been a scandal. Then a year after Minnie was born, Susan, her mom. Was murdered, someone trying to destroy the Ravenclaw line. Minnie had to be kept secret for her own protection." James explained. "Anyway, we can trust her."

"I'll owl her." Hermione said. Her voice sounded a bit dazed.

 **(A/N: i don't own Harry Potter or the characters. I hope you like my vision of death eater Harry and Hermione. As well as my explanation on why the death eaters side is in the right. Please comment below.)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss Granger, may I ask what this is about? You said it was urgent?" McGonagall asked.

"Come in, Professor. I think you will understand somewhat quickly." Hermione bit her lip. "They're fighting again."

McGonagall eyebrow raised but she silently followed the nervous girl into her home. There in the family room stood two close to identical boys and a young red haired girl yelling at each other. The girl was obviously a young Lily Evans. The two boys were Harry and James Potter. McGonagall tried to hide her shock.

"Minnie!" James exclaimed brightly. "As Harry's father I have a right to be upset about my son going off to fight a troll. Don't I?"

"Well…" McGonagall tried.

"And who cares about the werewolf thing, Lily. It is totally unrelated to this argument. Don't pretend you're not just as upset as I am." James went on turning back to the red head.

"Professor, please help me." Harry pleaded.

"Any chance you can explain this to me Miss Granger, Mr Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"I broke a few laws and stole my parents and a few others from out of time. They can't go back but it won't do anything to the timeline." Harry explained shortly.

"Jamie?" McGonagall asked.

"Minnie, you got all old on me." James whined looking up at her with sad eyes.

"Jamie," McGonagall smiled bringing him in a tight hug.

"Minnie, you're not mad at me, are you? Because I stand by the choices I made, even if they got me killed." James said when they had all sat down.

"No, no I have always understood. Even if I can not do the same, as you. I assume your loyalties have not changed?" Minnie sighed.

"No, they haven't changed. But we need your help." Lily told her biting her lip.

"You need to get into Hogwarts again." Minnie guessed. They all nodded. "Do you want me to put a word in with Dumbledore as well? Give him the impression that you are good allies?"

"If you can, it would be so very helpful." Remus put in.

"I'll get you in and give him a seed. The rest you must do on your own. I don't like you playing this dangerous game again. But I won't stop you." Minnie agreed.

Dumbledore smiled at the group of six young students. "Professor McGonagall has told me of your motives for moving to this country. Condolences on your parents deaths."

"Thank you for your consideration, Headmaster." James smiled. "We will not bore you with our fantasies of revenge."

"Thank you also, for the opportunity to go to your prestigious school. We have heard many great things." Petunia said. "We understand that you usually do not do so, so late in a student's education. We appreciate you making us the exception."

"Of course, after Professor McGonagall told me of your situation. I felt that it would be the best thing for you. I assume you all know each other?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, Zinnia and I are twins. And despite the difference in name, Ryan is our cousin." Lily said gesturing to Petunia and Remus.

"Jeremiah and I have the same father but separate mothers. We were born close in age. Elijah here is a reincarnated, his muggle family abused him. When our father found out he adopted him in everything but blood. We are family, brothers, even if our names suggest otherwise. We know their family through Jeremiah and Dahlia's engagement. Our families have been close for many years." Sirius, now called Leo, explained.

"How long have the two of you been engaged?" Dumbledore asked, in a show of support.

"Oh, many years. When our fathers met before we started school they found they had been given an amazing opportunity. It was decided we would have a long engagement and wed after we had finished school." James explained.

"It was arraigned?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Yes, but we ignored it for many years. We fell in love ourselves slowly. Like Leo said, our families became friends, we spent quite a bit of time together. We are very in love now." Lily assured him.

"Well, it was wonderful meeting you. Now, I believe it would be better if you were to be sorted into a house now. Then you may join your peers on the train." Dumbledore smiled.

It was no surprise when they were all sorted into Gryffindor. Dumbledore had expected this when McGonagall had approached him with their story. He had worried slightly when he heard about the two Black children. He had not known that any of the Black family were left. But he found out that there were Black family living in France who were murdered by death eaters for being blood traitors. After meeting the two men he was sure that they would be good allies. He could see it in their eyes, their determination and anger.

The group expressed their concern about such a large addition to one house. Worried that it would make things unfair to the other houses. But Dumbledore assured them that the sixth year Gryffindors were low in numbers compared to the other houses. The additions would be welcomed.

They gladly took the portkey given to them after having their robes changed to that of their new house. The portkey took them to platform 9 ¾. They quickly found an empty compartment and loaded up their stuff. They locked the door and Sirius pulled up his right shirt sleeve. The deathly hallows symbol marked his skin there. He put his wand to it, "We are in, my lord." He reported shortly before quickly lowering his wand. He pulled his other sleeve up and unlocked the door.

"Are we not going to hide them then?" Lily asked. "We did before."

"No one will question a bunch of friends and family members having the same tattoo. If we wear it like you would any other tattoo then no one will question it. If we hide it and someone catches us with it, they'll be suspicious. We don't hide them, but we don't bring attention to them either." James said.

"Harry and Hermione should be here soon." Petunia said. "Hermione said something about finding something important."

"How will Harry get away from the Weasley's?" Peter asked.

"He convinced them to have Tonks apparate with him here for safety. And she'll leave him be as soon as he meets up with Hermione." Remus explained.

"Knock, knock." A voice called from the outside of the compartment before the door was opened to reveal Harry and Hermione.

"Mind if we join you for a bit?" Harry asked with a smirk.

"Not at all," James replied. Harry and Hermione entered and put away their trunks. Hermione shut the door.

"What's this very important thing you've found?" Sirius questioned.

"It's not what, it's who. I've found Regulus." Hermione explained.

"What, really?" Sirius asked excited.

"Where is he?"

Hermione let Crookshanks out of his basket and he jumped up onto Sirius's lap. Sirius stared down at the cat for a long time. "I don't understand."

"Regulus was going deep undercover. His job was to protect Harry at all times. But Dumbledore couldn't notice his presence. Sirius you had helped him learn how to do it. You had trained him. He used his animagus transformation to stay with the Potters without detection. But that night, in the power shock of the spell and Voldemort dying. His animal instincts took over completely. He came to his senses when he saw Harry and Pettigrew in that shop. But he can't change back. He's stuck, and he wants to stay that way for a bit longer. It's safer that way." Hermione explained. "Even Sirius thought he was dead."

"Have you been able to tell the Dark Lord?" Sirius swallowed, petting the cat softly.

"Yes, he decided. Regulus would continue with his current position. Using it to protect Harry. Then on the holidays The Dark Lord will reverse it. That way Regulus can change back whenever he wants. They'll have him continue as he is mostly, for his own safety."

Time passed and the train left. Draco Malfoy entered their compartment. Ron had joined them and He and Hermione had done their prefect rounds. Ron tensed at the other pureblood joining them. Harry didn't even look us from the book Hermione was having him read and Hermione was busy explaining something about the muggle world to "Jeremiah". The new students paid him no mind.

"Oh, look Potter, Weasle, and the mudblood have made friends. We should warn you not to be going around hanging with the wrong sort." Malfoy drailed.

"If you are going to insult someone at least do so probably. Use your eyes." Sirius, or Leo, hissed.

"I apologize for my brother, he has taken to Miss Granger in the short time we have known her. His temper is short. You should apologize as well of course. The girl hardly deserves the name. You must be Draco Malfoy. We are distant cousins. We approached Harry here because of his connection with a closer cousin, Sirius. He is also in the hogwarts house we will be joining. We thought it appropriate to get to know the peers we would be spending the most time with. Do you disagree?" James, or Jeremiah, asked.

Malfoy looked over Hermione, who was now paying attention, again. "I apologize, for calling you such words Ms. Granger. I hope you can forgive me. I will refrain from doing so again."

Hermione nodded, "Apology accepted, I suppose."

"Hermione, you're just gonna let him off?" Ron questioned. "He's gonna be a death eater just like his father."

"We can't know that, Ron. And we don't need anymore enemies." Hermione hissed.

"I suppose a truce could be in order. Given the circumstances." Harry shrugged, finally putting his book down. He stood and offered his hand to Malfoy.

Malfoy hesitated before taking his rivals hand. When he did his eyes widened the slightest bit. He could feel through his mark that Potter had taken the mark as well. Harry Potter had joined the Dark Lord. Malfoy quickly schooled his features and shock Harry's hand. Harry sat down again and Malfoy examined the room again with new eyes. He noticed a symbol tattooed on one of the Black brothers right arm. A symbol his father had shown him before. Explaining that the Dark Lord marked his true spy's with this symbol. Malfoy hadn't taken it seriously when he had seen the usual mark on Snape's arm. But seeing it now he knew. "I'm sorry for the interruption. May I ask your names?"

"I am Dehlia Petrova, this is my sister Zinnia." The red headed girl smiled and gestured to the other girl.

"I'm Elijah Brown, my parents are muggles. Who suck." The one in the corner eating a chocolate frog shrugged.

"I'm Ryan Gray, Dahlia and Zinnia are my cousins." He was sitting next to Zinnia playing some kind of card game.

"I'm Leo Black and this is my brother Jeremiah. Yeah, his name's not a star. And everyone in the Black family is a star. Technology his name is Orion Jeremiah Black but don't call him Orion. No one calls him Orion." The boy with the tattoo rambled for a moment.

Malfoy nodded, "Thank you, it was nice meeting you." Then he left before he did something to hurt their cover.

As Malfoy left he overheard Elijah whisper. "Was he really a kid of a death eater? Looked pretty pathetic to me."

Malfoy know the boy said this to make up for the official atmosphere that the group had taken with that conversation. They had their role to play and he had his. He'd have to find a way to corner Potter and make him explain his mark. It didn't make sense for him to switch sides.


End file.
